


(Accidentally) Proposing

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [68]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Requested, accidental proposal, fulfilled request, other members in the background, showheon rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When the boys are all out eating one night, Hyunwoo accidentally drops a particularly incriminating piece of jewelry… one that the others immediately misunderstand.





	(Accidentally) Proposing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @coconut7up (Tumblr) as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: ShowHeon + boys are all friends and out at dinner one night when a ring falls out of SN’s pocket + all the boys think it’s him proposing to JH when he goes to pick it up
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Jooheon chuckles under his breath, his tiny eyes becoming even smaller due to his wide, dimpled smile. Hyunwoo loves that smile, that expression of utter amusement and joy. It brightens his world quicker than any sun ever could. 

“ _God_ , your whipped,” Kihyun comments beside him. The older looks over to his dongsaeng, shrugging helplessly. The shorter only snickers at the reaction, glancing at his own boyfriend, Hyungwon, and leaning to whisper something in his ear. Hyungwon immediately laughs, slapping the table lightly in amusement. Hyunwoo has a feeling he should be offended by such a comment, but he doesn't see a need to be so. It  _is_ true, after all.

"Aiish, Kkungie," Jooheon sighs, wiping a tear from his eye. "When's the next time you're free? It's been too long since we've gotten together to work on music." Changkyun chuckles, nodding adamantly in agreement.

"I know! Honestly, it's been too long since I've seen any of y'all..." the maknae pouts, leaning over to cling onto Hoseok's arm. "School's just been keeping me so busy, but I've only got two months left! Then, I'll be free to hang out with you guys whenever~!"

"Until you get a job, that is," Hoseok pouts, pushing an annoyed breath through his puckered lips as his brow creases together. "I don't know why you insist on leaving me alone all the time, Kkungie... Really, you'd think you didn't love me anymore, or something..."

Changkyun coos loudly, pinching at the older man's cheeks and earning a shout of protest. Jooheon laughs as he shakes his head, glancing over to Hyunwoo as if to say 'seriously, these friends of yours...' despite the fact they're just as much pals of Jooheon's as they are Hyunwoo's.

With a soft chuckle, Hyunwoo stands, thinking there be enough time for him to make a quick visit to the bathroom before the food gets there. 

As he stands, a small, circular, silver object falls free from his pocket. He just catches the slight  _clan_ _g_ as it hits the tiled floor, and he kneels down to pick it up. He holds it up to the light before straightening, frowning as he tries to remember just how this ring had gotten here. He's always doing this, leaving stray pieces of jewelry in his pockets after a long day at work, and Jooheon's always nagging him for it. He's surprised it managed to stay in this particular pair of pants through the last wash, and with barely a scuff on it!

He turns his gaze to Jooheon, smiling his adorable gummy smile to show him the miraculous wonder that is finding a ring one believes to be lost... only to notice the silence that had befallen the table.

Hyunwoo takes in the other's gazes, wide-eyed with mouths agape. Minhyuk's so frozen in shock that his glass is even hovering in the air, barely pressed against his lips as he'd been caught mid-sip. Gulping thickly, Hyunwoo looks to Jooheon again, realizing what this must look like with him showing a ring to the younger while on one knee. He licks his lips anxiously, a frantic light painting his eyes.

Jooheon's gaze flicks to the ring once, then to his face. There's a silent sort of understanding that passes between the couple then, and the younger only gives the most miniscule of nods before launching himself into the older's arms, throwing his arms round Hyunwoo's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Like you ever needed to ask, hyung!" he cries out, nuzzling his face into Hyunwoo's neck. Hyunwoo begins to protest, starts to defend the situation to the others as his heartbeat accelerates to a billion miles a second. But, then, Jooheon whispers to him, "Don't worry, it's just a cover. I know this isn't what it looks like. The others would just badger us about all this, otherwise."

Hyunwoo nods once, his own arms clasping around Jooheon's thin frame in silent thanks. Leave it to Jooheon to get them out of yet another embarrassing situation.

Their friends explode into applause, making quite the scene here in this small pizzeria. Both men chuckle to themselves, and Jooheon finally pulls away and slips the finger in Hyunwoo's hand onto his own finger, keeping up the ruse. Hyunwoo slides back into his seat, chewing on his bottom lip as he realizes it'd be quite odd to go to the restroom now.

"Congratulations, hyung," Kihyun murmurs to him as Changkyun takes Jooheon into a tight embrace, blabbering about wanting to be the best man. "I knew you'd get up the courage to ask him one of these days." 

Hyunwoo's surprised at this. He numbly sips on his soda as he ponders just what the younger means. Had he been giving off some sort of weird marriage vibe? Just what does that constitute? Has he been especially lovey-dovey lately? Has he been seeming more devoted to his boyfriend than usual?

He isn't given much time to think, as the food arrives soon after. The perfectly circular pies of crust, sauce, cheese, and about fifty other toppings sufficiently distract him, and he pushes such thoughts away for now. He'll just have to think about it later, when he isn't so damn hungry.

The ride home for the couple is silent, both entirely too worn out after dodging questions about their fake wedding. Hyunwoo can feel Jooheon watching him from the passenger's seat every so often, but doesn't feel the need to question him about it. If Jooheon has anything to say, he'll say it. That's one thing Hyunwoo can always count on.

Once home, Hyunwoo and Jooheon make quick work of locking up behind them and getting to bed. Jooheon hovers at the bedside for a moment longer than usual, staring at the ring on his finger with a thoughtful pout before sliding it off and getting into bed. Hyunwoo can't help but feel a bit guilty.

Even though the two had never technically discussed marriage before, he'd always known in the back of his mind that he'd be with Jooheon for the rest of his life, if not forever. He's had that little factoid just whispering to him its truth ever since the two became friends, and had grown stronger then they'd begun dating. He'd never thought the younger would want such a formal declaration of such intentions, but now, studying that pensive light to his eyes, Hyunwoo can't help but wonder... 

After Jooheon shuts off the bedside lamp and settles atop Hyunwoo's chest, only one question remains in Hyunwoo's mind, and he hopes the younger takes it with all the sincerity its meant to have.

"So, when do you want to set a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @coconut7up (Tumblr) as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: ShowHeon + boys are all friends and out at dinner one night when a ring falls out of SN’s pocket + all the boys think it’s him proposing to JH when he goes to pick it up
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
